Into The Woods
by HypedOnCandyForever
Summary: A one-shot about how Arthur goes into a forest to find a dying friend. America gets a message to go to the woods, where he meets up with Arthur just as... UsUk


_Read: I don't own Hetalia. That privilege belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya!_

Arthur looked at the edge of the forest. He had on his cloak, the hood draped over his messy blonde hair that refused to sit down. He had been having the strangest dreams of entering the forest recently; it was almost as if it was calling him, wanting to tell him something.

A normal boy would have turned the other cheek, ignored it completely until they finally went into the forest, if only to get rid of the constant nagging from their sub-consious. But Arthur wasn't a normal person- he believed in, and could do, magic, and he had learned the hard way that ignoring your cravings could bring a life or death scenario. He shuddered at he memory; he didn't want that again.

He entered the forest, listening to the sounds that came with his entry; birds calling out and taking flight, bugs silencing themselves to remain hidden, smaller animals like mice darting to their homes for safety. England sighed, guilt weighed over him- the forest shouldn't have to be quiet for it's safety. The depleting forests around the world had been dying faster than they could grow, and the poor guardians of said forests had cried out in agony, warning all others to not let anyone in.

So that's what they did. 5 years ago, every forest in the world decided to deny humans access to their beauty, and any one who tried to come in anyway died by either magic or the guardians. Only people with magic could enter, and that was rare even among those people. Britain had been allowed entry to the forest closest to his home, a breath-taking forest full of life and green. But every time he entered, the animals hid as if he were the personification of their problems. When he was here the first time, he asked the forest guardian why they did that, and he had answered, **"The forest has been greatly mistreated by your kind. They don't know who is good, and who is not when someone new comes in. Every time you enter, assure them that you are their friend by singing the melody of the forest."**

** "But what is the melody of the forest, Vanvester?" he had asked.**

"**Only your heart knows, Arthur. If you sing from there, all the animals will know that you are their friend."**

Arthur smilled fondly at the memory. He took a small breath, then began singing. He never sang in english, his native language, or any other language known to man-kind. He always sang in the language of the forest, the one he spoke when he was here. He pulled all the strings of his voice perfectly; he may not have been able to cook, but he could sing worth millions. The only reason he wasn't a celebraty was because that much publicity for a country was bad. Countries never died. Plus, Britain hated the gossip that went around the public about a celebraty. He would much rather stay at home, sipping his tea.

He walked towards the heart of the forest, knowing that that was where Van would be. He smiled as the forest's sounds began to start again, getting louder as he sang. He came to a stop when he heard no more quiet, and laughed. "Welcome back, forest." he said in his thick British accent.

The forest hummed louder in response, and Arthur continued on his way to the center of the forest. He jumped off of a large log that he had climbed up on, landing on a patch of grass. A river, free of pollution because of nature's act of self-conservation ( other parts of the world had denied humans access to their stuff { like oil not letting itself get mined, and the sky not letting factries run and polute it } , too. ) ran aross England's path, blocking his way.

He quickly stripped his clothes and wadded in the cold water, walking across it, over soft sand. When he reached the other side, he didn't bother putting his clothes back on, instead choosing to get to the heart of the forest. '**I need to know why Van was caling me'**, he told himself, quickening his pace.

Once he got to the center of the forest, he saw Van laying on the ground, drawing long, raspy breathes. He ran over to him, worried for his safety. The unicorn looked at Arthur for a while, as if trying to figure out if it was him or not. Eventually, he decided, and said, "Arthur, I am dying."

"No! Don't talk like that- I know you're old, but you can't die!" tears began falling from his eyes. The old unicorn paid them no heed, and put his head under Arthur's arm, nuzzling him affectionatly.

"Arthur. I must ask you to do me a favor."

"Anything! Just tell me, and I'll do it!"

Van paused, then said, "If I die, then the forest will, too, without another guardian. The forest needs someone who can protect it, and who believes in it. I... I know that you already have immortality, linked to the country of Britain. I want to hand guardianship over to you, Arthur."

He spoke with such finality in his voice that Britain couldn't help but to agree. "Of course I will, anything to help out an old friend." '**But what about America? I... I love him...' **

Van looked at England, studying him. "Someone is here to see you. Shall I let him in?"

"Who is it?"

Vanvester smiled. "Alfred."

England gasped, and began scrubbing his tears vigorously. "N-n.. Yes... I should see what he needs. It could be important."

"You love him." Van noted.

"... Yes, Vanvester, I do." Arthur mumbled

"Then consider this... my parting gift." the mythical being let out a last breath, this one soft and sweet-smelling, like flowers.

"Vanvester? Vanvester? No! Vanvester, wake up! Van! Please, don't leave me! Vannie!" Arthur's pleas were interupted when gold dust surrounded him, encasing him in a gold cacoon. Van's body disappeared, in a show of green leaves. The natural case opened after just moments, and Britain stepped out. He stretched, and felt the trees growing. He yawned, and felt the breeze blowing. He felt every corner of the forest, knew where every animal was, could visionize the landmarks as easily as if he was looking at them. He was now the guardian of the forest, destined to protect it until death, guiding it's growth until it was happy.

He knew where everything was, yet he couldn't find America. That is, until two stron arms wrapped theselves around him, making him let out a shriek.

"Iggy? How did I get here? I was on my way to your house... but I ended up in this clearing..." he looked around, as if for the first time ever. "This is beautiful, England. How often do you come here?"

England smiled, flattered, at how he was awed. This forest now represented him, after all. "Not as often as I will be, sadly..." He murmered, hoping Alfred didn't hear him.

He did. "Why?"

Britain blushed. "..."

America then smiled. "Van filled me in, Iggy. You don't have to tell me."

England blushed some more, then sputtered out, "H-how d-do-do you knw Van?"

The hero grinned. "He came to me in a dream, Iggy! He told me what was going to happen soon, you know, his death, and all... I'm sorry about that, by the way. He talked of you like you guys were close."

Arthur smiled shyly, "We were. But death is natural, as unfortunite as it is. I'm positive that he's in a better place, now."

"I can feel it, too."

"So why did he come into your dreams?"

America went silent for a few moments, contrmplating his answer. After a while, he said, "Because he wanted me to tell you something... Tell you the truth, about how,,, About how I feel."

"A-and how is that?" Arthur asked, embarrassed. What if he hated him?

America didn't say anything, instead choosing to blush and suddenly swoop down, pressing their lips together. England found his body kissing back, even if his brain was shut down. England knew that America loved him, now. And America knew that his Iggy loved him back.

**" My gift to you?" ** Vanvester's voice drifted through the air, "**Is actually two gifts. The first one is bringing Alfred ****_to_**** the forest to bring you two together." **

Arthur gasped suddenly**, **breaking the kiss**.** "I forgot about being able to leave! Van, you said that you couldn't leave, even with your powers. So how can I? ...How can I be with Alfred?" America drooped visibly at that last comment. How could Britain run his country, protect the forest, _and_ be with him?

** "You can't, unless a former guardian grants that wish to you. Which I did. The second gift is allowing you, the guardian, to leave the** **forest." **Van's voice started fading, "**Good luck, Arthur."**

Britain thanked the stars, and Vanvester, that that crisis was solved. Then?

Then he put his gift to good use. But not before America laughed. "Hm?" Arthur looked up.

"Igster?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya know yer still naked, right?"

_ Sorry if this doesn't make sense, if you didn't understand it, contact me, and I'll explain it to you. This was a spur-of-the-moment one-shot, because I've always wanted to try one, so... Yeah! Comment~!_

_ ~Awesome_


End file.
